dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
How Do You Like Them Apples?
"How Do You Like Them Apples?" is the eighteenth episode of season two of Dance Moms. It first aired July 10, 2012. Synopsis Abby and the girls are out for revenge when they go up against Cathy and her Candy Apples for the first time in the new competition season. In order to beat Abby, Cathy hires two professional choreographers to help with the week's dances and since Cathy uses older girls in her group dances, Abby brings in three older girls to dance in the group dance in order to level the playing field. Meanwhile, after it was pulled twice, Paige finally gets a chance to perform her "Tongue Twister" solo, but Kelly thinks that the level of difficulty isn't high enough and secretly re-choreographs the dance. In addition, Jill worries that Cathy has lost interest in Kendall and begins to regret her decision of transferring Kendall to Candy Apple's Dance Center. Competition Attended Nexstar Dance in Akron, Ohio on May 11-13, 2012.http://www.nexstarcompetition.com/results/2012-results/ Weekly Dances Summary Abby starts off with the pyramid where Maddie is on top two times. Everyone groans once she reveals that they are heading to Ohio and going against Candy Apple's again. Even though she is on top of the pyramid, Maddie is given a break for the week and Paige and Chloe get solos. Paige gets to compete for a title and is taken off of probation. Abby alerts everyone about the dance "Land Unforgiving," and that she was bringing in three older girls. Paige is going to perform "Tongue Twister," a solo she was supposed to perform weeks ago and last summer. Paige does not get to rehearse with Abby and has to do it all by herself. Chloe is doing another bird themed solo called "Angry Bird," much to Christi's dismay. Cathy is all grins back at her studio. She brings in choreographers Mitchell Finke and Michael Place to create an Asian inspired piece called "Asian Empire" and a solo for Kendall. Jill is worried that Cathy just thinks of Kendall as another group member instead of back when they first joined and Kendall got several opportunities. Kelly is upset with the choreography, thinking it was too easy for Paige, and confronts Abby about it. Abby dismisses it saying that Paige knew the dance. At lunch with Christi, Kelly reveals she was going to re-choreograph it herself since it was easy steps and posing. Kelly goes through her plans, but Paige worries that Abby will throw a chair again. By the next day, Paige loves it more than Abby's dance. At the competition, Chloe's earring falls out as she performs her solo, but she manages to avoid it. Paige is up next and Abby almost right off the bat notices that it was not her choreography. She confronts Paige softly in the dressing room, but it escalates to heated argument when Kelly gets involved. Paige firmly answers Abby's questions, but begins to cry after Abby leaves the room. Kelly comforts her daughter, and tells her it's "Mommy's fault." Kendall's solo music quickly begins to skip, which gets Kendall nervous. Jill and Cathy get into a bit of a argument in the dressing room, which leads to Jill having a meltdown in the halls. The groups are next and according to Abby, "Asian Empire" is extremely loud and obnoxious. "Land Unforgiving" moves some of the moms to tears. In the end, "Asian Empire" and Kendall's solo do not place while Paige places seventh, Chloe sixth, and the group fifth. Kelly now feels vindicated. In the Candy Apple's dressing room, Cathy has almost had it with Jill and ignores her as Jill tries to talk about the things that Cathy could have done to help Kendall. Cathy is almost silent as they walk by Abby, who is happy they got revenge. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie, Maddie **Chloe, Paige **Nia, Mackenzie, Brooke (probation) *An unknown boy was brought into the Candy Apple's group dance. *Kendall's solo costume from Candy Apple's is later used for Paige's ALDC solo "Creme de La Creme " in "Guess Who's Back? " *Justice's unseen solo "Shipwrecked" got fifth place, beating Chloe and Paige.http://www.godanceteacher.com/results/2012/36.pdf The dance is re-performed and seen in Revenge of the Candy Apples. *The older girls brought into "Land Unforgiving" were Auriel Welty, Katherine Narasimhan, and Nina Linhart. *Nick and Payton are seen in cut footage of Abby looking for senior company members to be added to the group.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAo8CEer2eU *In extras, the moms note that the girls are supposed to be farmers in the ALDC group dance, which makes their costume selection incomprehensible.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZn3FY9PglA&list=CLW2K2xkVgrC8 *Candy Apple's and the ALDC competed in many more dances than seen on the show, including in "Teen Large Group Division" and "Senior Large Group Division". *This is the second time this season one of the cast member's music skipped, the first being Maddie's solo music in Night of the Living Dancers. *In the results it shows that a petite solo was entered at Candy Apples Dance Center finishing third, entitled "MISS WHAT'S HER NAME." The website for Candy Apple's reports Calista Ring performing a dance by this name at Dance Masters in 2012.http://www.candyapplesdance.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=49&Itemid=28 *Chloe's "Angry Bird" solo also wins the Junior Costume Award. http://www.godanceteacher.com/results/2012/36.pdf#13 She also won the best costume award for the entire competition, as mentioned next week during pyramid. *In the results, there is a 10th place solo called "It's Little Me" under Candy Apples Dance Center. Some believe that this is Kendall's solo. *Competing studios included Krystie's Dance Academy. Picture Gallery To view the gallery for " ", 'click here.' Video Gallery References *Competition Results (pdf) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Paige Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Kendall Solos Category:Candy Apples Category:Other Dancers Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:Candy Apples Episode Category:Contemporary Category:Acro Category:Nexstar Category:Akron Category:Ohio Category:May Competitions Category:5th Place Wins Category:6th Place Wins Category:7th Place Wins Category:Acrobatic Jazz Category:2012 Episodes Category:Ethnic Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Category:July Episode Category:Special Awards